Harley Keener
|gender = Male |age = |movie = ''Iron Man 3 Avengers: Endgame |actor = Ty Simpkins |status = Alive}} Harley Keener is a young kid who had crossed paths with Tony Stark who broke into his garage seeking shelter and food. Keener allied with Stark in his quest to prevent the Mandarin's campaign and uncover the enigmatic Extremis program. Keener proved to be a useful ally, as he had tended to the Mark XLII armor in Stark's absence and helped track down the Mandarin's base of operations in Miami. A decade later, Keener attended Stark's funeral after Stark sacrificed his life to defeat Thanos and his forces during the Battle of Earth. Biography Early Life to get scratchers. I guess he won because that was six years ago.|Harley Keener|Iron Man 3}} Harley Keener was abandoned by his father, who left and never returned in 2006, supposedly with the excuse of going to to get scratchers, leaving him with his mother and sister.Iron Man 3 The Mechanic Meeting Tony Stark ]] Harley Keener became aware of an intruder in his garage one night and, armed with a potato gun, accosted the man. The intruder turned out to be Tony Stark, and the unexpected arrival was made even more impressive by the presence of Stark's latest prototype Iron Man armor. ]] The boy and inventor quickly developed a rapport. After providing supplies, Keener showed Stark to a location that had been the site of an explosion with a rare thermal signature, and then to Mrs. Davis whose son had been the cause of the event. That meeting did not go as planned, with Stark encountering Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, two Extremis-infused agents also intent on finding the woman. The ensuing fight spilled back outside where Savin encountered Keener and used him as a hostage to ensure Stark's compliance. Keener was able to break free from the situation using a flash grenade that Stark had supplied earlier as a bully-deterrent. Supervising the Mark XLII ]] Despite Keener's earlier assistance, Stark left him by the roadside while he drove away to pursue the mysteries he was chasing. Keener's persistence in communicating with the inventor had a fortunate outcome while the two were in telephone communication. He snapped Stark out of an anxiety attack by pointing out that Stark's nature was to be a mechanic, and therefore he should simply build something. That gave Stark renewed focus and drew him back to Harley's garage to improvise a new series of gadgets with which to give him an edge while his armor was out of commission. Present from the Mechanic ]] After Stark left to continue his vendetta, Keener was left to continue his mundane life. Not long after the encounter with the wayward mechanic, he came home from school to find his garage packed with new equipment, from computers to robotics, and was overjoyed. On a table was a more personal gift with a placard that read, "Potato Gun Mark II" and regards from "The Mechanic". Tony Stark's Funeral Ten years later, following the defeat of Thanos and the Black Order and the revival of all those who perished during the Decimation, Keener was one of the many people to attend Tony Stark's funeral, who had sacrificed himself to kill Thanos and his army.Avengers: Endgame Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Sister Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Idol and Friend *J.A.R.V.I.S. *E.J. - Bully turned Friend Enemies *Eric Savin † Trivia *Harley Keener is the first child to be a main character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Behind the Scenes *According to Joe Russo, the decision to include Harley Keener in Avengers: Endgame was because they just felt that he should participate in Iron Man's funeral, though he doesn't know if Harley will return in further installments of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Joe Russo's Q&A about the plot of Avengers: Endgame in China *Emily Brobst was a stunt double for Ty Simpkins in the role of Harley Keener. References Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Students